A Night on the Town
by Jedikma
Summary: ObiSiri Obi-Wan and Siri spend an evening out in Coruscant


Title: **A Night on the Town**  
  
Author: Jedikma  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Obi-Wan and Siri go out for a night on the town in Coruscant, just weeks after Siri returns from her undercover mission as a pirate and they catch up on each others lives.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I think you know that already. I'm just here for fun and hope that I bring enjoyment to someone else.  
  
A/N: A great big thank you to **Obaona**, who has been a great encouragement. I doubt I would be here without her inspiration.

* * *

**A Night on the Town**

Dex's Diner was by no means the best eating establishment on the city planet of Coruscant, but it was comfortable, inexpensive, and the food really wasn't half bad. It was a place that didn't mind Jedi patrons, either, and tonight the place had two guests that hadn't sampled its fare in quite a few years.  
  
"I remember this place when it belonged to Didi and Astri," the female blonde haired Jedi commented to her male companion as her eyes roamed the room of the diner and it's many occupants. "Quaint, as always."  
  
Her gingered haired escort grinned. "I'm not sure that is the term I'd use."  
  
"That Dex fellow is kinda cute."  
  
"Siri, he's got four arms," Obi-Wan stated matter of factly.  
  
"I was thinking of the way he greeted you with his deep gravelly voice. Siri lowered the tone of her voice in an imitation of the man, "Obi- Waaannn".  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, "He is rather friendly and very likable. He's also a good source of information."  
  
"I'll remember that. It's good to know some things don't change." Siri looked directly into Obi-Wan's eyes as she folded her hands on the table and squirmed slightly in her seat. A bright smile spread across her face. "It's so good to be back home. There was a time I thought I might not get out of that mission. It seemed to drag on forever and it only got uglier and uglier," Siri paused then reiterated quietly, "It's just good to be back home."  
  
Obi-Wan returned her gaze. "I, for one, am glad to have you back. I'm glad your turn to a life of crime was false."  
  
"Obi-Wan, if I didn't know better, I'd say you missed me."  
  
"If anyone asks, I'll deny it, but, yes, seeing you here, now, I realize I did miss you," Obi-Wan returned her playful remark.  
  
"You obviously have forgotten how I used to drive you crazy!" Siri's deep blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "I'm sure I'll remind you sometime before the evening is over."  
  
It was evening on Coruscant, but the city lights were so bright that it was more like a second shift of daytime. The entire planet was nothing but one big city and the city never slept. There was always something open somewhere and always something to find to do. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi found themselves out this particular evening. It was a rare thing for a Jedi to be out socially with just a friend. So often duty required endless missions and social engagements of a diplomatic nature that an evening alone was rare and an evening with friends was an idea that usually existed only in one's dreams.  
  
When Obi-Wan had happened upon Siri earlier that day in the Room of a Thousand Fountains at the Temple, he had no idea he would end up sitting across from her at a table in Dex's this particular evening. However, here they were after Obi-Wan suggested they go out for some 'fun'.  
  
"Fun?" Siri repeated. "What does that mean? I don't believe I'm familiar with that word."  
  
It was good to see that Siri had not lost her sense of humor, but she did seem changed somehow. She had finally returned from a mission that had lasted more than two years. She had gone undercover to bring down a pirate and slaver: an incredibly ruthless, evil being and a very dangerous man.  
  
As the two Jedi waited for the food to be brought to their table they tentatively began their conversation. It had been more than a few years since they actually had a chance to have simple conversation with each other. Both Obi-Wan and Siri had gone through significant changes in their lives and tonight was the first chance they had to share their experiences with each other.  
  
"You know I had to ask Master Adi if I could come out tonight."  
  
Obi-Wan gave Siri a look of surprise. "I thought you were officially a Knight."  
  
"Oh, I am, and I am also officially on voluntary probation."  
  
"I guess I don't understand." Obi-Wan looked puzzled. "Does this have to do with the time you spent undercover?"  
  
"Yes," Siri wrung her hands slightly. "You see I was undercover long enough to unlearn good habits and pick up a few bad habits. I guess you could say I am going through an intense program to correct that situation."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense. What do you have you do?" This was all new to Obi-Wan and he was curious.  
  
"Remember when we had that mission on Kegan and they had the 'relearning circle'? It's kind of like that."  
  
"You go through sensory deprivation!" Obi-Wan was shocked.  
  
Siri grinned and shook her head. "No, no. Not that severe. I go through intense meditation so many hours a day and then spend time with the mind healers so many times a week. I also have to do lightsaber drills every day to regain my skills. I call it the 'Jedi Relearning Circle'."  
  
"Ah, I see. Doesn't sound like much fun." Obi-Wan paused before his curiosity again piqued and he just had to ask, "So what bad habits did you learn if I might be so bold as to inquire? And, please tell me one of them wasn't smoking." Pirates were notorious when it came to smoking, anything and everything.  
  
"I can thankfully say smoking is one habit I did not acquire." Siri noticed Obi-Wan visibly relax. "No, the worst habit I picked up was language, very colorful language. You can imagine me, of all people, who has always had a hard time with holding my tongue, picking up the local dialect."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. It was true. Siri did have a hard time with tact. In the past, she had often blurted out her thoughts before she thought of what she was saying. Picking up the wrong language just might be a problem for her. "Really, Siri, how bad can it be?"  
  
"Hopefully you may never know, but let me put it to you this way. Last week I fell hard trying to relearn my saber skills and out of frustration I wove a tapestry of obscenities that would make a Corellian smuggler proud! Master Adi was present at the time and I think I even made her blush. When I first arrived back at the Temple I uttered such words on the average of 120 times a day. I can proudly say that I am now down to less than half that."  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle at Siri's very description of what happened. Furthermore, he was getting the feeling that this evening was going to turn into quite an adventure before it was over. What Obi-Wan could not decide was whether he was going to like this new Siri or not. The night was still young, he supposed. "I'll tell you what, Siri, I'll try to help where I can. I'll even help you with your saber skills if you like."  
  
When Siri was undercover she had to hide the fact that she was a Jedi, at all costs. Exposure would have meant certain death. One result was that Siri had not used her lightsaber in two years and she was very rusty with her skills.  
  
"And relive our rivalry days? No thanks, Kenobi. Besides, you'll slaughter my as...er, backside, and I'll have no other recourse than to undermine your dignity with a few choice words. You'd regret it. Not to mention that someone with the skill to slay a Sith would end up totally bored trying to reteach me."  
  
Obi-Wan's smile faded at the mention of his now greatest claim to fame among the Jedi. He didn't really want this particular recognition. "You know, Siri, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I did my job. My skills are really no better than yours, or yours will be when you regain them, and I suspect yours will return soon enough."  
  
Siri detected distance in Obi-Wan's voice when he referred to his battle with Darth Maul. She had wanted to ask him about his experience, but she got the distinct feeling that he did not want to talk about it. It was understandable; after all, Siri really didn't want to talk too much about her undercover work. In the meantime, food and drink had been brought to the table and they began to eat.  
  
Siri took a bite of food and waved her hand as though she were swatting something away. "Enough about me. Tell me about Anakin Skywalker, Obi- Wan. How did you end up with him anyway? I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the whole story behind that."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't seem to mind this subject. He became quite animated talking about Anakin; that he was born a slave on Tatooine and how Qui-Gon had discovered the boy. He told Siri everything, even how Qui-Gon had offered to train the boy right in front of the Council, thus suggesting Obi-Wan was ready for the trials.  
  
"You're joking! Didn't that piss, I mean, make you angry?" Siri asked, a momentary lapse in her current decorum.  
  
Obi-Wan laid his fork down on his plate and spread his hands. "I admit I was upset at the time, but Qui-Gon was so sure of the boy. I should have been old enough to understand that it wasn't a slight against me, but a cause for Qui-Gon. It simply played out awkwardly."  
  
"So what is Anakin's midichlorian count, anyway?"  
  
When Obi-Wan told her she let out a long low whistle. "Holy sh--, smokes! Even Master Yoda doesn't have a count that high!"  
  
"No Jedi has."  
  
"I don't know, Obi-Wan. It seems to me a big task to take on that boy. Aren't you worried?'  
  
Obi-Wan frowned, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Siri."  
  
Realizing she had perhaps overstepped her bounds, she attempted to make up for her verbal blunder. "It's not that Obi-Wan, really. I suppose if anyone can do it you can. I personally like Anakin; he's a nice boy. Please don't take what I said the wrong way."  
  
Obi-Wan had taken enough criticism on this point from many Masters at the Temple. He knew if someone was sincere in his or her concern or otherwise. He could tell that Siri was sincere and perhaps he was overreacting.  
  
"Don't worry about it Siri. I've been criticized so many times on the issue of Anakin that my aversive reaction is becoming automatic. Maybe I need to go to the 'Jedi Relearning Circle', too." He winked at her.  
  
Siri let out a little chuckle. "Obi-Wan, if you want, I could teach you a few choice words that would stop those critics in their tracks."  
  
Now Obi-Wan had to laugh. "Between you and my padawan, who has enough colorful words of his own, I could get into a lot of trouble."  
  
Dinner seemed to pass quickly for the two friends as they got caught up in various conversations. Soon they found themselves finished and, having settled the bill, wondering what to do next with their evening.  
  
They wandered aimlessly out of Dex's Diner and on to the brightly lit street.  
  
"So what would you like to do for 'fun' now, Obi-Wan?" Siri asked walking beside Obi-Wan and nudging him in the arm with her shoulder.  
  
"I suppose there are a few museums we could visit. I rarely get to do something like that anymore."  
  
Siri scoffed at him. "How much have you aged in the last few years? We might be older and possibly more responsible, but I think we can find something a little more lively to do for fun."  
  
"What would you suggest, Knight Tachi?"  
  
"Do you know how to dance Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Through the years Qui-Gon saw to it that I had the opportunity to learn a few different dances. He thought it would be a good thing for me to know in more diplomatic situations. What about you?"  
  
"Master Adi felt the same way and insisted I learn some of the more popular dances. I know the Alderanian Waltz, the Nubian Minuet, the Corellian two- step and some others. I prefer mostly the swing style dances. Surely there is some place in this city we could find to dance."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Okay, but you realize that dancing puts you in the position of having to follow my lead."  
  
"Kenobi, if you're good at it, I will follow any lead you've got. Where do you suppose is the best place to go?"  
  
Obi-Wan grabbed Siri's hand and pulled her along the walk to the street. "I've heard of an area north of here with plenty of nightclubs and some respectability, but we will have to grab a taxi."  
  
"Sounds wonderful. Let's go."  
  
The two Jedi climbed into the first transport they were able to flag down. When their journey came to an end, they alighted onto a street crawling with beings of every shape and size. Nightclubs lined both sides of the thoroughfare and there were lines leading into every one. The lights on the buildings glowed of every color imaginable and the hues bled onto Siri's blonde hair and Obi-Wan's cream-colored tunic. Music from the different establishments could be heard blending together in the air around them.  
  
"We certainly ought to be able to find a dancing spot here. Which place shall we try first?" Obi-Wan slipped a hand around Siri's upper arm in an effort not to be separated from her in the crowd.  
  
Siri looked from building to building reading the names of the various places. The Outlander, Tatooine Oasis, Star's End, Dantooine Retreat, The Kessel Run. "I'd guess you'd pass on Tatooine Oasis, and I will pass on The Kessel Run. That eliminates two right there."  
  
Obi-Wan reached out through the force to separate the sounds of the music and determine which might be the most amenable and the best to dance to. "Dantooine Retreat might be the place to try. I think the band there sounds best."  
  
They worked their way into the nightclub easily enough. Obi-Wan used a few mind tricks to get them through the line faster and again to get them a spot on the dance floor. The tempo of the music was rhythmic and lively and the two immersed themselves into it through dance. Siri was pleased to discover that Obi-Wan was indeed a good dancer and his lead was easy to follow. Together they made quite the pair, twisting and turning back and forth, with their feet tapping out extra measures to the beat. Eventually, the band had to take a break and Siri and Obi-Wan moved off the floor over to the bar.  
  
"Have you worked up a thirst yet, Siri?"  
  
A sigh escaped her lips as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "I suppose I will have something since we have to take a break." She took a seat at a stool next to the bar and Obi-Wan sat next to her. "How about a Corellian ale, Obi-Wan. It will put hair on your chest."  
  
"I already have hair on my chest, Siri."  
  
"Mmmmm, yes, and plenty on your face, too, I see. Maybe we should try something different."  
  
With one hand, Obi-Wan self-consciously stroked the beard he so diligently had grown. "You don't like it?" He asked in mock hurt.  
  
"Sure, I like it well enough. It does make you look 'Mastery'. Otherwise I guess you'd look as young as Anakin." She grinned at him.  
  
Siri leaned over the bar on her elbows to get a better look at the offerings of the establishment. The movement caused her body to stretch forward and in the leather unisuit she wore it accentuated just the right curves of her hips. Obi-Wan politely turned his gaze, but not before the sight made an imprint in his mind.  
  
A loud whistle emanated from a patron who got a glimpse of the same sight. Within seconds a burly man dressed in tight pants and striped shirt unbuttoned to his navel was beside Siri. "Nice view, honey."  
  
Siri turned her head to find herself staring into a hairy chest adorned in chains and her nose was assaulted by a whiff of cologne that would make a Hutt pass out. "Perhaps you should mind your own business," she stated flatly.  
  
"Beautiful women are my business, sweetheart."  
  
Siri leaned back from the bar on her heals with the express purpose of letting the ogre see the lightsaber that dangled from her belt.  
  
"Well, well. I see you're a Jedi. Even better, baby. How about you show me your lightsaber and I'll show you mine."  
  
Obi-Wan felt the ire beginning to bubble in Siri and was about to step into the conversation when Siri, ever quick with the retorts, sneered, "If I show you my lightsaber, HONEY, prepare to LOSE yours."  
  
Undaunted the man continued. "Now, baby, there is no need for such animosity. I just want to show you a good time."  
  
Obi-Wan saw Siri suck in a deep breath and then he felt her draw the Force into her. She made an arching movement with her hand in front of her offender. "Maybe you should go home and examine the reason for your existence," she suggested.  
  
"Maybe I will go home and examine the reason for my existence," the brute repeated as he turned and walked away from the bar in a daze.  
  
Obi-Wan grabbed Siri's hand. "Siri! You shouldn't have done that!"  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I knew one of these times I wouldn't be able to hold back. You just don't know how many times I have had to deal with jerks like him and the countless bad pick up lines I have had to endure. Just once, I had to do that!"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. "What's done is done, I suppose."  
  
Obi-Wan and Siri returned to the business of ordering drinks, when suddenly they both felt a disturbance in the Force. Only a few feet away a Bothan was bellowing at a Twi'lek.  
  
"I don't sense any weapons," Obi-Wan commented. "I'm sure security will handle that."  
  
Within seconds another Bothan joined the group, followed by a Wookie. By the time security arrived there was at least twelve beings in the gathering, pushing and shoving each other back and forth. The group had inched very close to where the two Jedi friends were sitting.  
  
"You know what?" Obi-Wan took Siri's arm, "It wouldn't be good for us to get caught in this. Let's move along."  
  
Siri nodded in agreement as they got up from the bar and attempted to make their way around the irate group. They were half way around the perimeter of the foray when, without warning a Bothan fell backwards separating Obi- Wan from Siri. A hairy arm then shot out, but instead of hitting it's intended target, caught Siri across the midsection, sending her flying backwards until she came to rest on her posterior on the floor.  
  
"Ohhhh, not good!" Obi-Wan muttered as he witnessed everything, but was unable to do anything.  
  
Siri's entire being stiffened and like a boiling teakettle, she started to blow. She stood up from the floor and pushed up her sleeves. "Hellfire and damnation!" She blurted out. "He's mine! Let me at him!"  
  
In a flash, Obi-Wan was behind her. He threw his arm around her waist. "Siri!" he yelled over the deafening noise, trying to get her attention. He held her firmly against him as her arms and legs flailed wildly.  
  
"Let me at that gravel-maggot!" She yelled over the roaring noise. Then a string of words, the likes of which Obi-Wan had never heard all in one breath before, spewed forth from her mouth. He was sure some of them weren't Basic. He was just as sure she was insulting ancestry, manhood and making references to intimate acts between beings.  
  
Obi-Wan took his free hand and clamped it over her mouth. "Siri!" he said firmly right into her ear, "you are a Jedi!" The words registered instantly and she stopped all movement. "I'm going to let you go and we are going to get out of here."  
  
He let her go, but they both realized their personal distraction had cost them escape time. The mild disturbance that had started was now a full- scale brawl. Chairs, glasses, tables, and even beings were flying everywhere. The two friends had been pushed back into a far corner of the bar.  
  
"We don't want to be here when law enforcement arrives and they will be here any minute." Obi-Wan held Siri against him with one arm.  
  
"Damn! We're in a tight spot!" Siri turned her head into Obi-Wan's shoulder as a glass hit the wall next to them. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"The closest exit is straight ahead, but we have to go over the bar itself to get there. Do you think you can do that without getting involved in the fight?"  
  
"Yes," Siri said in disgust, but her disdain was directed at herself.  
  
"Good. Stay close and move fast."  
  
With that the Jedi moved expertly to their destination. Using the Force, they leaped over the crowd to land behind the bar and from there they wove in and out of the throng, dodging fists and other flying objects to reach the door.  
  
Finally, they found themselves back on the street, nonchalantly heading in the opposite direction of Dantooine Retreat. They managed to have plenty of distance between them and the disturbance when the law enforcement officers poured into the building.  
  
"Was getting involved in brawls one of the bad habits you picked up?"  
  
"Obi-Wan, if you want to play with the bad boys, you have to be tough. If you think I'm happy about what just happened back there, I'm not." Siri looked crestfallen as she cast her gaze to the pavement in front of her. "Tonight was a trial and I failed. I have to tell everything that happened to Master Adi and I am sure I just set myself back a few weeks."  
  
Obi-Wan remembered seeing Siri as her alter ego, Zora, the pirate. She had darkened and braided her hair and painted her face in order to look fierce. She had to be tough or risk losing her life. She couldn't just play the part; she had to live the part to be convincing. The habits she picked up were a matter of survival and they weren't going to be easily shed. Perhaps there would always be a bit of Zora left in Siri.  
  
Obi-Wan leaned down so he could look Siri in the eye. "Yes, Siri, it was a failure, but it was a spectacular one!"  
  
Siri couldn't help but smile at Obi-Wan's attempt to lighten her mood. "What you must think," she muttered.  
  
Obi-Wan took Siri's hand in both of his. "What I think, Siri, is that it is hard to return after an absence, it is hard to be on probation with the Council and it is hard to put up with criticism from your peers. I've been there before, remember?" Having made that confession to Siri he realized how much more the two of them really had in common. At that moment he felt a deepening in their friendship.  
  
"You are more than gracious, Obi-Wan, considering I did not extend the same courtesy to you when you returned from Melida/Daan."  
  
"Siri, might I remind you that way back then you were just, dare I say it, a 'little girl'. I think you can be forgiven for that and you certainly have been."  
  
Siri smiled at his reference to her being a 'little girl'; at the time she abhorred being referred to as that. "A little brat is more like it."  
  
"Perhaps," Obi-Wan replied as they continued their stroll down the street, "but we have all had to grow up since then. What I see is a woman determined to succeed and I know you will. You will be a great Jedi Knight."  
  
Obi-Wan felt Siri literally illuminate through the Force. His words had truly lifted her and her face glowed with her gratefulness. "Obi-Wan does your offer still stand about helping me with my saber skills?"  
  
"Absolutely, but you have to promise me you won't insult my manhood when I win."  
  
Even in the glow of the colored neon lights, he could see Siri's face turn several shades of red. "Consider it another one of my trials."  
  
"Done. Now maybe we should go home, after all, we have a practice session tomorrow."  
  
With that the two friends left behind the adventures of the night, and headed for the Temple.  
  
Fin.


End file.
